Nevada War
'''The Nevada War '''occasionally referred to as the '''War of New Vegas '''was a drawn-out conflict between the New California Republic and Confederate Legion over control of the city of New Vegas, the Hoover Dam, and surrounding settlements and citizens. History Background 1st Battle of Hoover Dam The First Battle of Hoover Dam signified the official beginning of the war for Nevada between the NCR and the Confederate Legion. The New California Republic under Gen. Oliver Lee and Chief Kris Hanlon faced Legate Lanius, known widely as the 'Monster of the East.' When his forces were fractured due to the failure of Legate Malpais, he was forced to retreat from the insurmountable force of the NCR, and as punishment for his failure, Malpais was covered in pitch and immolated before being thrown into the Grand Canyon. Treaty of New Vegas To ensure their continued authority over the region, the NCR drew up a treaty with the casino magnates of New Vegas, who agreed to support the NCR in exchange for access to the hydroelectricity provided by the Hoover Dam. The treaty ensured that %5 of the power generated by the Hoover Dam would be diverted to the New Vegas strip, and the other %95 would be nationalized by the New California Republic. In addition, the NCR would be allowed to construct an embassy on the strip and furthermore use McCarran Airport as an NCR communications center. This affirmed NCR power in the region and provided leverage to the casino owners of New Vegas and their employees. Sacking of Nelson In the midst of the Nevada War, the NCR's forces were spread thin across the Mojave Desert and were forced to concentrate troops to areas of contention and border zones. While it wasn't an NCR settlement, Nelson was on the border of the Colorado River and thus the NCR held great interest in governing it. Thus when the Legion laid seige to the small town, the NCR response was immediate and soldiers were on-site attempting to retake it. However the NCR forces assigned to deal with the issue were underequipped to retake the town, and were forced into a stalemate just outside of the city limits. I-15 Patrol & Border Defense Co-ordinated by Lt. Cmdr. Liam Jackson, an NCR Ranger and soldier who managed the tristate border, I-15 Patrol was a command to patrol and protect the I-15 and the NCR's borders. Following an arrangement with Desert Ranger Cmdr. Johnny Frye to participate in the operation, the order was signed and the plan enacted by decree of President Aaron Kimball. Operation: Misfit Shortly before the Battle of Nelson, the NCR was trying to bolster it's forces with extra personnel from other bases nearby. In order to substantiate the neccessary soldiers, Sgt. Emery Brooks employed the assistance of the Desert Rangers to train his new recruits who had been failing their daily conditioning requirements and had been unable to commit to field combat. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Regiment, Brigade 22, was subjected to a daily firing range course, explosives testing, and exercise drills under instruction of Desert Rangers. Whether the operation was effective is debatable, but it was successful as those squads which received specialized training later performed better during training. Battle of Nelson North Vegas Stabilization Efforts Following the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam, Cmdr. Johnny Frye and the Desert Rangers of Nevada lead an operation to wipe out or drive out gangs in the region, and rescue displaced NCR refugees squatting in New Vegas. His decision to assist in transporting the refugees back to the NCR fostered good relations between the two states, and created a willingness among the leaders of the Republic to deal diplomatically with the newly declared Free State of New Vegas. Operation: Enduring Peace The operation was conceived and implemented by Major Brian Doughtry, Cmdr. Johnny Frye, and Lt. Liam Gorobets & 2nd Battalion, First Recon to assassinate three raider gang leaders that contributed to unrest outside of Freeside and had been diverging forces from the conflict with the Legion. Sgt. Craig Boone and Comm. Frye joined First Recon in assassinating Jesse Nephi, Violet Pawlak, and Greg Cook, and continued to wage active combat against their raider followers. Sharecropper Crisis Following the instigation of the Sharecroppers Act, during which NCR farmers were paid and provided free land to till on the condition that the food was provided to citizens of the NCR. During the initial phase of the project water began to go missing and some crops were lame or infertile, and the NCR requested that the Department of Industry investigate the lack of crops. Eventually a thief was arrested and NCR soldiers were deployed to excavate the sewer tunnels that provided water to the crops, where they found sabotage had been affecting the vegatative growth. Freeside Refugee Crisis Following the Legion's invasion of several NCR settlements, refugees had been travelling to Freeside and New Vegas in the masses. Many had been squatting in abandoned buildings, much to the disdain of Mayor Presley King. Following an outbreak of fighting between the Mayor's mercenaries, and NCR soldiers aiding the refugees, Cmdr. Johnny Frye co-ordinated with Mayor Presley to negotiate a peaceful solution. He and King eventually came to terms over the skirmish, and the NCR was allowed to relocate it's refugees. This encounter lead to the eventual signing of the Treaty of Freeside. Operation: Cottonwood Operation: Cottonwood was a plan conceived by Cmdr. Johnny Frye and Sgt. Jesse Astor to overrun the slave trading outpost of Cottonwood Cove on the Colorado River. It began as an extensive reconnaissance operation against the Confederate Legion, but later the two developed a plan to deploy the Desert Rangers to lead a rescue operation to recover as many slaves as possible, before destroying the compound with radiation bombs and sending in Sgt. Astor and the 21st Regiment, 3rd Brigade to wipe out straggling Legion forces. 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam Ranger Unification Treaty Amendment Before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Desert Rangers of Nevada split from the NCR Rangers and began operating beyond NCR jurisdiction without direct orders. Under the orders of their new commander Johnny Frye they had been supporting the rise of an independent state of New Vegas. The Desert Rangers had been working with different interests vying for a slice of the power an independent Vegas offered, and manipulated them to achieve the interests of Dr. Julie Farkas and the people of New Vegas and Freeside. The NCR's military power suffered a significant blow, and in their attempt to reintegrate the force into the NCR Army ultimately ended with an agreement to support Dr. Farkas' endeavors in the Old Mormon Fort in where she and her followers provided free medical aide to the people of Freeside and New Vegas. The Amendment Agreement ensured the seperation of the two forces, and provided the Desert Rangers and their allies with a great deal of provisions and freedoms. Trivia *